bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Llewxam Weaver of Fate
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750136 |no = 7147 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 238 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = I see the threads of everyone’s fate. Past, present, future, living, dead, everything that is and was alive is in peril. The Corruption is spreading across time and space, and like myself, the immobile and divine being, Yggdrasil, grants the heralds its power via the portals of the constellations. The confrontation is close and inevitable. |summon = New powers awaken. Not only these. |fusion = I will use brand new powers to fight against the Corruption. |evolution = | hp_base = 5246 |atk_base = 1927 |def_base = 1935 |rec_base = 1789 | hp_lord = 6820 |atk_lord = 2390 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 7712 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2628 |def_breaker = 2162 |atk_guardian = 2152 |def_guardian = 2638 | hp_oracle = 5927 |rec_oracle = 2438 | hp_bonus = 1650 |atk_bonus = 820 |def_bonus = 740 |rec_bonus = 780 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Galactic Light |lsdescription = 30% boost to all parameters & Boosts critical damage (150%) & Boosts damage during spark (70%) & Boosts damage to weaker elements by Light and Dark types (100%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Burden of Fate |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on all enemies & Adds Light and Dark to attack for 3 turns & Boosts BB Attack for 3 turns (200%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |sbb = Weight of Constellations |sbbdescription = 30 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & Probable injury (80%), poison (80%), weak (80%) effects & Probable 1 turn Attack reduction (30 % chance -30%) & Boosts damage dealt to foes with status ailments for 3 turns (150%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 30 |ubb = Shattered Destinies |ubbdescription = 30 combo Light and Dark attack on all foes & Boosts BC drop rate 3 turns (100%) & Adds all status ailment. to all allies' attack (3 turns, 20%) & Adds chance for all allies to inflict injury when attacked.(100%) & Additional attack at end of turn (3 turns, 900%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 30 |es = Immaculate Destiny |esitem = Immaculate |esdescription = When Immaculate is equipped, boost in critical damage (60%) and critical damange boost BB gauge (2-3 BC and 1-2 BC to all) |ccant = 30 |ccbbt = 15 |ccsbbt = 30 |ccubbt = 30 |evofrom = 750135 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Attack Boost 200% *200% boost BB/SBB/UBB Attack |bb10 = * Attack Boost 300% *200% boost to BB/SBB/UBB Attack |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 500% *Injury 60% *Poison 60% *Weakness 60% *30% chance to reduce enemy's attack *Damage Boost by 150% to enemies inflicted with ailments |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 600% *Injury 80% *Poison 80% *Weakness 80% *30% chance to reduce enemy's attack *Damage Boost by 150% to enemies inflicted with ailments. |ubb1 = * Attack Boost 1000% *BB + 100% (buff) *Adds 20% chance to inflict any ailment upon attacking *100% chance of inflicting injury when attacked *DoT (900% Damage) |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mirror World |addcatname = llewxaM7 |videos = }}